grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Jin/Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser
Description "Silver Land's passionate fighter." Main Info *'Name:' Jin Kaien *'Age:' 17 (Grand Chase), 19 (Twelve Disciples) *'Hobbies:' Practicing martial arts8. Jin Kaien. KOG INSIDE (June 25, 2015) *'Likes:' Martial arts, Amy Plie *'Dislikes:' Beans, pimento, Thanatos, giving up *'Weakness:' Amy Plie Kingdom Calendar Year 1442 in Silver Land, a mischievous boy Jin played with the other young villagers and would lead them as a general. Jin admired the Silver Knights, the protectors of the Silver Land and went through harsh martial training; he showed much more potential compared to the rest of his peers. Eventually, he caught the eyes of Victor, the leader of the Silver Knights and thus recruited Jin. Although Jin did not have any outstanding talents, he gained his martial prowess through sheer effort. One night, Jin witnessed monsters desecrating the Silver Knights headquarters while returning from his training. In hopes of encountering any surviving members, Jin built a defensive wall around the ruined headquarters in an attempt to wait for survivors to show up. However none showed up; instead, the Black Fairy Queen, leader of the monsters responsible for the desecration of the Silver Knights' headquarters, appeared. In the course of the arduous battle, Jin eventually encounters the Grand Chase members. Coordi - Sailor ??? Acquisition *'Shop': Can be purchased in Guild Point Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly through Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills Evolution Recommended Sets Recommended Accessories Recommended Traits Trivia Gallery Grand Chase for kakao Jin 01.png|'Martial Artist of Silver Land' portrait. Grand Chase for kakao Jin 02.png|'Rama' portrait. JinCoordi.png|'Sailor' Coordi portrait. kakaojindefault.png|'Martial Artist of Silver Land' expression system. kakaojinss.png|'Rama' expression system. kakaojinpiratecrew.png|'Sailor' Coordi expression system. IconHero-Jin-5.png|'Martial Artist of Silver Land' icon. IconHero-Jin-6.png|'Rama' icon. IconHero-Jin-Crew.png|'Sailor' Coordi icon. 그랜드체이스 for kakao Jin Chibi.png|Jin's chibi portrait. Gcfkupdatejin.png Sprites jin-5-1.png jin-5-2.png jin-6-1.png jin-6-2.png jin-crew-1.png jin-crew-2.png Quotes *''"It is fine. I will become stronger for the next encounter!"'' *''"Talent? My unwavering will to never give up! That is my talent."'' *''"An impossibility stems from the moment you decide to give up."'' *''"Chivalry is an essential part of being a warrior!"'' *''"It is alright to fail. Not attempting at all is unforgivable!"'' *''"The one that embodies a passionate heart will eventually be the victor."'' *''"I am Jin of the Silver Knights!"'' *''"You will stand alongside me someday!"'' *''"As expected, you are an honorable person!"'' *''"Excuse me... I am recruiting for the Amy fanclub.. would you be interested?"'' *''"Ronan! What is today's menu?"'' *''"Really? You are giving me this?"'' *''"Of course it is Amy!"'' *''"Wow! Amy's concert is simply the best.."'' *''"A-Amy... I swear I was not looking elsewhere.."'' *''"Ack! Beans and pimentos in a set!"'' *''"What the heck is this? Pimentos?!"'' *''"Training... Seems like I haven't been doing enough.."'' *''"Perhaps I have spoken unnecessary words.."'' *''"Have I perhaps made a mistake?"'' *''"What do I have to do to look suave?"'' *''"How... impossible."'' *''"How are you faring? You do look tired, shall we rest?"'' *''"This much.. is nothing."'' *''"I can not back out like this.."'' *''"I know my body the best... I can hold!"'' *''"How can I become the strongest if I cannot even withstand this.."'' *''"Sometimes, I dream about the Silver Knights."'' *''"Goodbye... General.."'' *''"You are right. It is painful.. but I must press forward."'' *''"I am still lacking.."'' *''"Do not look down on a knight!"'' *''"You shall not defeat me that easily!"'' *''"I will never give up!"'' *''"Hehe, I will be back!" (Expedition Leave)'' *''"Wow! Is this perhaps something good?" (Expedition Jackpot)'' References Category:Tank Type Category:Characters Category:Rank SS __FORCETOC__